Jada Yeager
| kanji = イェーガーズジェイダ | romaji = '' Yeager Jada'' | title = | birthday = | age = | gender = Female | height = 5'8" | weight = 110 lbs | affiliation = Black Crown | previous affiliation = | occupation = | previous occupation = | partner = | previous partner = | team = Team Ninigi | previous team = | family = | status = Alive | education = | marital status = Single | series debut = Fairy Tail: Divinity | roleplay debut = Beauty of the Eye | movie debut = | english = | japanese = | magic = Rikutenrai Inshi | weapons= | tblColour = #FF6600 | textColour = white }} Jada Yeager (イェーガーズジェイダイダ, '' Yeager Jada'') is a young who specializes in a specfic type of Healing Magic she developped herself known as Rikutenrai Inshi. She is the third official member of Team Ninigi whilst also being the one to create the team's name. Jada is also the main female protagonist of the Fairy Tail: Divinity series. Later in the series she would abandon Ninigi and leave the Black Crown guild only to join White Holystream serving as his aide. Appearance One would only think that prestigious beauty would sit in a throne of some sorts. Never would it normal roam the streets of a small town that wiggled it's way on the map. She is far from a beast, and more than just a beauty. Something one would only see in a fairy tale, but we must watch the pun that wasn't intended. Most definitely the young woman was a head turner, capable of making even an arrogant hard-headed wizard such as Ninigi stare at her with awe. Lost for words. Many think shes leading a second life of the poor. Believe she is secretly some sort of Empress or Princess of a very foreign land, but this is not true. In fact, she is of an average life. A just about stable income family, with two hard working parents. For one to try and guess her background just by her personality would truly be ignorant and brainless. Her appearance is a mirror image of someone in their mid twenties. A majestic young woman she is, especially for her age. She has elegant orange hair, a trait that has never been seen within the world of magic, making guessing her origins very difficult. It's wavy feature sets the tone for any mood. Her hair is the most luxurious trait in all of her physical appearance. It takes her more than two hours to do her hair for school, even if she is only wearing it straight. Despite wearing it straight at school, she wears it in various different ways. Pinned up by a hair clip on the sides, and at the back. A high ponytail, which makes her hair seem shorter than what it truly is. Towards the front near her forehead her hair splits leaving her forehead completely exposed to the outside. The loyal hair reaches all the way down to her waist. Her hair flows in the wind like the mane of a majestic horse. Ninigi has complimented her hair on many occasions comparing it to that of a gold crown. Jada is a fair skinned, average height young woman, just shorter than Ninigi. She has brown colored eyes , with very long eyelashes acting as umbrellas protecting her eyes from the sun. Her eyes are magical on their own, as those who stare into them are possible victims of her charm. This charm isn't even intentional, instead just a side effect of the young ladies beautiful eyes. She doesn't wear make up therefore everything that is in her face has not been altered in any way, shape, or form. Nothing to help enhance her eyes. No mascara, nor does she wear eyeliner. Her eyes are a blessing in their own way, the "Eyes of the Divine Sight". This is because she believes that natural physical appearance should not be altered no matter the occasions. She thinks that those who apply makeup are nothing more but fakes and masks of who they truly are. The eyes of most men and sometimes women, see right past her attire and look at her psychical build. It's like most have x-ray ability gnawing and drooling at the mouth for her shape. Jada has spectacular curvaceous body, which most can't seem to miss. People only see her for her sexual appearance, more specifically her breasts. Both sit attached to her body the exact same size, one acting as the mirror image to the other. Possibly being a reference for the other if need be. Moons, wheels, sun; Jada's breast have been compared to these things as well as a variety of other different things. According to fanfiction author DazzlingEmerald, Jada's bust in circumference is 30-40 inches. After doing some further inspection, Jada's bust is about 45 inches in circumference. To compliment her large breasts is her coke bottle shaped body. She has a slim waist, with an above average rear end. Her overall physique is that of a woman that men dream of being with as they grow up in their youth. This is no spell or magic of any kind. This is her true self. Her most onscreen seen attire, is her clothing which she must wear for school. Over her torso is a cloth linen long-sleeved zip up ice white shirt. This white shirt posses a high color that doesn't fold down like traditional white sleeve polo style shirts. Around the high color of the shirt is a red bow tie held together by either a golden pin of the zipper belonging to the shirt. Over the white long-sleeved top is a gray button down jacket which splits at the top just above her breast. The jacket is buttoned up towards the This style leaves some of the white shirt revealed for the eye to see. This jacket hugs her tightly, so tight that it outlines her breasts and seemingly shorter than the shirt that lies under, leaving the wrist cuffs hanging out of the jacket. The jacket has two flat split collars that hold two pins on the left collar. The jacket as two very small pockets that are outlined in red. There is also another bock on the left side of her chest with the same design. For her lower body, she wears an all gray ruffled skirt which comes above her knees sitting at about her lower thighs. Her father has disagreed with this skirt's length on many different occasions. It had gotten to the point where he had forced himself into sleeping late so that he couldn't see his daughter in such a high and revealing skirt. She wears high knee white socks, with brown boat shoes. Personality While most go after her beauty, and find lust for being with her just because of her appearance, those that are closer to her, are in love with the way she acts. Because she has been heavily influenced to a atmosphere with Ninigi, she has adapted many of his ways and shares his same goals. His strong way of achieving peace — even though he likes battle — has influenced her to support him in anyway, shape, or form. She calls herself as well as Izayoi the pillars that hold that goal up. Jada holds a deep care for every being alike, though her emotions for Izayoi and Ninigi overshadow her feelings for anything else that roams the world. Izayoi and Ninigi were the first to accept her for who she really was, even though she was weak and could only heal. Anyway that wishes to harm either of the two are deemed enemies in her eyes. After the formation of the Black Crown, Jada's care began to extend out over the guild as well, but still holding Izayoi and Ninigi. Growing up with both her parents, in an above average home, Jada had everything she could hope and wish for. Most would call someone of this level a spoiled brat, the kind that everyone that has had nothing despises. She is easily a daddy's girl, being raised and watched over by him directly. In his eyes, she was his little girl that no one would take no matter what that situation may be. In her youth she was always clinging onto him like a shell on the back of a turtle. He went to the store, so did she. He went for a walk, so did she. He left out for work, she'd cry the entire day until he got back home. Or sometimes until he'd decided to just take her with him. She also had a very close relationship to her mother, her true nurturer. Her mother taught her the many ways of a proper young lady, rather than let her learn on her own. In the short run, even from youth, she has been treated like a pamper princess that group up in the highest of royalty waiting to take the thrown. Overall, Jada is thoughtful, shy, extremely polite, and kind. Even though she didn't know who Izayoi was, she was kind enough to purchase the candy for the young girl. On her way home from school, Jada also tends to buy the young children in the streets candy just out of generosity. She tends to address and answer people with honorifics when talking. She feels it adds a level of respect when speaking to others. History Magic and Abilities Magical Prowess Rikutenrai Inshi (六義天来因子, Literally meaning: Six Heavenly Factors): Trivia Category:Females Category:Black Crown Members Category:Sig's Characters